Hungry Eyes
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Wasn't sure of rating so made it M just to be safe. Slash. Lucas and Charlie after one of Charlie's concerts.


HUNGRY EYES

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Just a little companion piece to "Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These", but not after any particular episode. Characters belong to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Got the name Charlie Todd from Dawson's Creek, which belongs to the WB. Some slight language.

Lucas Scott moved in time to the music as he watched his boyfriend, Charlie Todd, play on stage. The sound of his voice washed over the crowd in gravelly tones and Lucas could feel himself becoming aroused. _Oh, man! Does he know what he's doing to me?_ he wondered. Almost as if he had heard the thought, the musician looked at the basketball player and smirked. Lucas felt his throat constrict. Damn! Charlie knew **exactly** what he was doing…and he was doing it on purpose! As the song ended Charlie mouthed the word 'Backstage' and Lucas nodded. Then, as the crowd began to applaud, Lucas quickly moved past the people and made his way backstage. Once there, he was stopped by a bouncer.

"Name," the man demanded.

"Lucas Scott," the boy responded. He waited as the man checked the list.

"Sorry, kid. You're not on here," he finally said.

"But I---"

"Look, I make up the lists, and your name's not on it." The man went to remove him and Charlie came up.

"Is there a problem?" he questioned.

"There's no problem, Mr. Todd. Just some kid tryin' to get backstage when his name's not on the list," the bouncer responded.

"Luke doesn't need his name on the list," Charlie stated coolly. "Ready, babe?" he asked, slinging an arm around his neck.

"Yep," Luke answered. They walked off.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's his first night."

"Not a problem, man." As they walked, Luke leaned in closer to Charlie and discreetly began kissing his neck. The musician moaned.

"Not fair."

"And what you did to me during your concert was?" Lucas kept kissing Charlie's neck, causing the other boy to stumble and moan again. If he kept this up, they were **never** gonna make it to his trailer. The musician shivered underneath the kisses. He waited for more, but all he got were the kisses. He arched his neck upward and then turned so that they were facing and began running his fingers through Lucas' hair. The resulting groan told Charlie that he had succeeded in arousing his boyfriend. However, it didn't make him take things further. With a frustrated and lustful growl, Charlie pushed Lucas against the wall. He let out a noise of surprise.

"If you won't, I will," he told him. Then, he kissed his boyfriend passionately and let his hands roam. Lucas grabbed his boyfriend's waist and leaned in towards his ear.

"Trailer?" With a moan of consent, Charlie began leading him there. Once inside, Charlie shut the door and pinned Lucas on the bed, using his hips to keep him in place. Lucas made a keening noise and Charlie chuckled.

"Gonna make you beg, baby," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear and then proceeded to remove Lucas' shirt and let his hands roam. Lucas arched into the bed, grabbed Charlie's waist, and tried to pull him even closer. However, Charlie repositioned himself so that only the lower parts of their bodies were touching.

"Dude, come on," Lucas moaned with a slight whine.

"Say please," Charlie teased, fingering the other boy's jeans button.

"Char----lie," Lucas moaned, the whine growing. Charlie just chuckled and continued to finger the button. Lucas once again tried to pull his boyfriend closer, but was quickly pinned. Lucas let out huffing keen and Charlie just smirked.

"Damn it, man! Just do something!" Lucas exclaimed in a strained voice. With a mischievous chuckle, Charlie once again fingered his boyfriend's jeans button and then slowly unfastened it. Feeling his body becoming even more aroused, Lucas groaned as Charlie took his sweet time. Feeling the other boy's hand on his zipper, the athlete tried to break free, but the musician held him firmly in place with one hand while he undid his own jeans with the other.

"Come on, babe. Give me what I want," he instructed.

"Dude, you can't be serious." The only answer was a hard grind. Lucas moaned.

"Come on. You know what I want." There was another sudden impact and Lucas groaned. Not because it hurt. No, Charlie would never intentionally hurt him, but because Lucas could feel the arousal becoming too much.

"Come on, Baby," came the lustful encouragement.

"Please," the other boy said with a ragged breath. "Please," he implored. The musician laughed.

"Told ya I'd make you beg." Then, Charlie leaned into Lucas all the way, and both boys gave into the passion that had consumed them.

THE END


End file.
